The present invention relates to microencapsulated phase change materials (PCMs) and, more particularly, to microencapsulated phase change materials which are flame resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,232 to Colvin et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,478 to Sengupta disclose the use of slurries of microencapsulated PCMs in thermal loops for heat transfer in systems which necessitate the use of more efficient thermal transfer fluids, such as systems in which large quantities of heat must be removed in short periods of time or systems in which there are system size restrictions which limit the volume of fluid which can be transported in the thermal loop. Such systems include lasers, electronic components, supercomputers, nuclear generators, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,958 to Bryant discloses fibers and fabrics which incorporate microencapsulated PCMs. These materials exhibit enhanced thermal energy storage properties and can be manufactured into garments useful in extreme cold or extreme heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,053 discloses microencapsulating PCMs for incorporation into concrete or plastics.